This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The prevalence of type 2 diabetes is significantly higher in ethnic minorities and these individuals are morel likely to get complications from their type 2 diabetes, including kidney disease. Individuals with kidney disease are more likely to have heart disease;the risk profile as well as the disease burden in Mexican Americans with type 2 diabetes mellitus and kidney disease has never been defined. The study is a prospective, observational, cohort study of Mexican Americans and Non Hispanic Whites with diabetic nephropathy. The purpose of this study is to define the baseline atherosclerotic burden ( as assessed by coronary artery calcification) , the rate of progression of atherosclerotic burden and the total as well as cardiovascular mortality in a cohort of Mexican Americans with diabetic nephropathy and compare it to a cohort of non-Hispanic whites with diabetic nephropathy. Furthermore, the contribution of several risk factors for atherosclerosis to explain the ethnic differences in coronary artery calcification burden will be studied. Two emerging factors (plasma homocysteine and serum leptin levels) as well as several socio-economic variables will be studied to determine their contribution to the ethnic differences in coronary artery calcification burden.